Cuff Me!
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: All he wanted to do was enter a strip club. Now he was close to getting into handcuffs-by someone who wasn't even a real police officer! {NSFW}


**Cuff Me!**

* * *

"_Sexbomb, sexbomb__  
__You're my sexbomb__  
__And baby you can turn me on__  
__Baby, you can turn me on__  
__You __know what you're doing__  
__To me don't you, ha ha, I know you do"_

"_Sexbomb"—Tom Jones_

* * *

Nitori Aiichirou, or as most knew him, Ai, stood in front of the strip club, the bright neon light reflecting in his cerulean pools as he stared at the sign. It wasn't his decision to go to this place, really, it was a friends'. And being the kind hearted innocent soul he was, ("You've never been to a strip club before, Ai-chan?!") he couldn't say no when his fellow classmates invited him to go. But as he stood staring at the doorway and the bouncers and everything else, his stomach was starting to flip. He no longer knew if it was a good idea to go in there or not. Redirecting his path slightly, he placed a hand over his chest and walked into the alleyway right next to the entrance, trying to calm himself down. Everyone else was already in there, there was no doubt that Nagisa was trying his oh so hardest to get Rei to screw him.

Aiichirou stepped around the small area blindly as he tried to locate the wall so that he could lean against it and settle his racing heart. He didn't understand why he was so nervous; all he had to do was walk in, meet up with everyone else and stick with them! He was sure that Makoto would stay close with him but judging by the fact that the older boy already had to deal with _Haruka _and his tendencies to dip out whenever he felt like it (and was often found lounging in the community pool which at this time of night could get him into serious trouble), Aiichirou didn't want to burden the brunet with having to take care of another person.

So then what was he supposed to fucking do?!

"Hey, kid, you alright over there?"

The boy's loud shriek of surprise did nothing to prove that he was a nineteen (going on twenty) year old male who was intent on entering the building next to them at some point. Aiichirou's eyes drifted to the entrance of the alley where a tall figure stood, hands poised on his hips and from where the kid was standing, bright red eyes which were framed by a mane of burgundy hair. And his clothes were that of a police officer. "I said," he repeated, and Aiichirou noticed the pointed teeth right away as the man got closer. "Are you alright?" And in less than three seconds they were face to face and the urge to kiss this stranger has never been stronger.

His face burned and he bowed his head, backing away. "I'm fine, officer, thank you!" His legs carried him away from the man faster than they'd ever ran before and right into the front doors of the club, where he spotted Nagisa's blond hair almost instantly and latched himself on the boy in a matter of seconds. The blond smiled and turned to Aiichirou. "Ai-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the other replied, refusing to loosen his grip. "I'm fine."

"Aiichirou-kun, get yourself something to drink," Makoto spoke up, leaning against the bar counter, fingers loosely tangled with Haruka's. "Just nothing alcoholic, obviously, you're too young for that."

The silveret nodded and walked up to the counter, ready to open his mouth when another voice interrupted him. "Water, please."

Thinking that his chance at getting a drink without any issues was already over, he waited until this person got their drink and payed for it, opening his mouth to make his order. But the glass of water instead slid in front of him, and the body next to him planted itself on the stool just to the right. "Here you go, on me."

Aiichirou turned his head slightly and met with the same red eyes from the alley, feeling the blood immediately rush to his face again as he tried to cool it off with the ice water. "Thank you," he murmured, hiding behind the glass.

"No problem," the man replied, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "But you need to fucking _relax_," he added with a small slap on the Aiichirou's ass.

The boy squeaked, almost chocking on his drink as he directed his glare at the redhead next to him. He was lucky that the music was still somewhat quiet so that they could hear each other. Aiichirou flushed when he was met with what he thought was the sexiest smirk he had ever seen before because _god _those teeth were just _so_ fucking—

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked, cocking his head to the side. "You seem a little flushed."

Aiichirou turned his head away and took another sip of his drink. "'M fine," he replied, squirming in his seat under the intense stare of the other.

"If you say so." With that, their little conversation was over and the air around them seemed to loosen a bit, and they sat in comfortable silence until Nagisa ran over and practically dragged the silveret to the dance floor, where everything hit Aiichirou at once; _literally_. There was a mass of sweaty, disgusting bodies all around him, and every once in a while, someone would grind themselves against his backside.

It was there that he noticed how much he _hated _being touched by strangers. Unless, of course, his brain argued, it was that sexy police officer guy that noticed him in the alleyway. Of all the people to see him in such a vulnerable state, it had to be someone of the work force. And at a _gay strip club_, no less! His face burned as he shook his head rapidly.

And then he felt the hand on his hip.

Even through his shirt, he knew it wasn't any of the people he came in with (Both Rei and Makoto had callused hands from studying, Haru's fingers were always a little wrinkly from over-exposure to water, not to mention incredibly skinny, and Nagisa had fucking baby hands), and the panic began to set in. He never was in a situation where someone was violating his personal space and touching him inappropriately. He didn't know if a good whack to the stomach with his elbow should suffice, or if he should go all out and punch the fucker in the face.

The stranger started grabbing and tugging, and Aiichirou decided that someone needed a bloody nose.

Before he could move, though, a big, strong hand grabbed one of his and pulled him into a secure chest, covering his senses in warmth and some sort of husky smell that he couldn't describe. The man's chest rumbled in something that sounded like a growl, and the boy looked up and once _again _was meeting with crimson eyes. "Hello again," his savior said, happily grinning, showing all his pointy teeth. His police cap shaded his face a bit, and with the darkened light around, it was hard to see as it was, but Aiichirou could have sworn he saw them sparkle. "You just can't get yourself out of trouble, can you?"

"I can!" the boy fought back, but not leaving the safety of the man's arms. "Seems as though _you _just can't _wait _for me to get in trouble!"

The redhead chuckled and let his captor go. Aiichirou stumbled a bit but quickly regained his footing, scowling at the officer. "I'm not the underaged kid that couldn't man up and grow a pair when he had to walk into a fucking club."

"I'll have you know that I'm nineteen and soon to be twenty," Aiichirou proudly stated, lifting his chin and smiling up at the man. It didn't occur to him that he was acting like a child, but really, he didn't and couldn't care less. He had to stand up to this guy even if he wasn't really doing anything wrong.

"So what? You still couldn't get enough courage to walk in here."

"That's because I've never been to a club before!" he argued back, falling in stride with his companion when he started walking away from the pit. They made their way to a table in the corner where Aiichirou could easily keep a close eye on his friends. "Weren't you the same when you first came to a club?"

"Woah, you wanna learn my tragic back story with how I came to gay clubs, kid?" the shark laughed. "I walked in, got alcohol poured all over my head, and then kept coming back. You just gotta get used to them."

He took his cap off and fanned himself with it, glancing around the dance floor, and specifically to the stage. "I heard they're gonna have a real good show tonight," he commented, setting the cap down on the table. "You better stick around to watch it."

The boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I dunno, will you stop being a dick by the end of the night?"

"I am what I eat, there's no denying that."

"So you're the dollar menu at a fast food place? Cheap and easy?"

The redhead whistled. "Where'd all this attitude come from, I like it!" he reached over and patted Aiichirou on the head. "Damn, kid, you're a feisty one, all the guys are gonna be all over you like that one asshole earlier."

Aiichirou gulped and looked away, his confidence faltering. That weirdo really did a number on him. "Hey, relax," he heard, and turned his head to look back at the man sitting with him. "Nothing's gonna happen anymore."

"Matsuoka!" Someone called from the other side of the large room, taking away the redhead's attention as he looked in that direction. He flashed a big smile and quickly put on his hat.

"I gotta go, kid, you better be up in front of that crowd, you understand?" He stood and in a flash, leaned down and kissed Aiichirou on the cheek before sprinting off. The silveret stared into space for a few seconds, fingers grazing the spot where lips met skin, when Nagisa tumbled over to him, a broad smile on his face. Aiichirou's eyes widened at the sudden close proximity of his closest friend. "Ai-chan, who _was _that? He was so _hot_!"

"I—I don't know," Aiichirou admitted, looked down and fiddling with his fingers in his lap. At the moment, he was debating whether or not it was a good idea to quickly run to the bathroom and take care of this unexpected predicament in his pants or push his way through the crowd in front of the stage. He decided on the latter. "Nagisa-kun, come with me to the stage. He told me there was a show tonight and wants me to watch it."

Nagisa gasped. "I heard Rin-chan was performing tonight! He's a super popular stripper in this club, and from what I heard," his voice lowered to just above a whisper as he moved his mouth closer to Aiichirou's ear. "He's only a university student like us!"

"Really?" The boy was legitimately surprised. Well, was and wasn't, considering from what he heard, strippers usually made a nice amount of money and the fees to attend a university weren't cheap. They wedged themselves between the bodies and stage, chatting up a storm before the lights focused on the pole standing right in the middle.

"Faggots and gentlemen, you better put your hands up, you're under arrest! Here's Rin!"

Aiichirou's eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch in his pants when that same redhead with the bright crimson eyes, the pointed teeth, and the police outfit came waltzing out onto the stage, discarding his cap almost immediately and catching the boy's eyes. With a light flick of his wrist, Rin tossed it over to him, winking as his hands grabbed the pole and his body started sliding down. Aiichirou didn't know what was worse, the fact that he thought this man was a police officer ever since he walked in, or that he was all of a sudden the prime target of an extremely popular and talented male stripper.

In a matter of moments his police jacket was off, exposing his bare chest, which was toned and dare he say delicious. All the men in the club began cheering and waving wads of money, but Rin kept his eyes solely on Aiichirou, his heated gaze never faltering no matter how he moved. Those hips gyrated in such a way that made Aiichirou believe at times that Rin wasn't even human, and it was only when the shark slipped out of his long pants that the night became a little more interesting. Men at the front of the stage tore the fabric apart when it was thrown at them, but still held out money for the man to collect.

Rin, still staring down his prey, smirked wide, showing his teeth, and the boy decided then that it was a good time to take out some cash and see if the redhead would accept it. He held it out shyly, and Rin dropped down on his knees, crawling to the edge of the stage right in front of Aiichirou, thrusting his hips up as soon as he sat back on the balls of his feet. Feeling bold, the silveret reached up and stuffed the paper in the flimsy piece of clothing concealing what he most desperately wanted to see, making sure to give it a little squeeze, but not too hard so that he would get noticed. Rin's head moved down and he locked their lips in a heated kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds. The stripper needed to get back to the pole before others started jumping on stage and attacking him.

"Oh my fucking _god_, Ai-chan!" Nagisa gushed next to him. "Rin-chan has a _thing _for you!"

"I—I need to use the bathroom," Aiichirou mumbled, escaping the heat of the crowd, and disappearing into the back, not without looking back at the dancer, feeling his face heat up when Rin's eyes met his and the words 'wait for me' silently tumbled from his lips. The boy nodded, stepping into the bathroom and headed right for the sinks, turning on the cold water. He was about to reach down and unzip his jeans, but he thought about how nasty it would be to do such a thing in a public bathroom where others have probably been in. He didn't want to add to the bodily fluid graffiti.

He splashed his face, lifting his head to look at the mirror. Besides, he told himself firmly with a nod, once his show was over, he was sure to come looking for Aiichirou and how weird would it be to find some _kid _masturbating to you in the dirtiest bathroom in existence?

* * *

Aiichirou stayed out of sight of most of the people around until much later after the show, and at around two in the morning, he decided that it would be better off if he left, considering that no one was even bothering to meet up with him. He had been waiting for Rin, but the man never showed up, and Aiichirou felt a little cheated. Okay, so _maybe _it was because Rin hadn't specified anything, but the silveret even fucking _waited_! It was way past curfew back at the dorms, and he knew he'd get in trouble if he tried sneaking in but at this rate, with the plan of staying with Rin overnight completely crushed, he had no other choice than to risk it.

He stood from the table and left, slipping his phone out of his pocket and realizing with a saddened glance at the black screen that it was dead. "Stupid smartphones and their lame ass batteries," he mumbled to himself, thrusting his hands back into his pockets and beginning the trek back home.

"There you are!"

Cerulean eyes widened as he spun around, meeting Rin's face. He was back in the police uniform, but his cap was—

_Oh_. Right. Aiichirou still had his cap.

"God, I'm _sorry_," Rin started apologizing, reaching over and hugging the older boy close. "I was getting my ass handed to me by my boss. Apparently, I'm not allowed to kiss people while I'm on stage, which I think is really fucking retarded."

"So _I _got you in trouble?"

Rin quickly realized the mistake in his words. "No, no, no, no, I just—I got really into it, and I wasn't thinking, and you were there—and you obviously had a boner, and I wanted—I wanted to—" His face was flushed, blending in with the lighter pink of his eyes. "I wanted to give you something in return for actually watching me—and giving me money. _Holy shit_, what you did to me up there was fucking _hot_."

Aiichirou couldn't help but let a giggle escape, covering his mouth slightly. "So, now what?"

"Well," the redhead drew out, scratching the back of his neck. "I was _hoping _that me and you could skedaddle over to my apartment and get freaky. If that's perfectly okay with you, because it's perfectly okay with me."

The boy reached up and set the cap on his companion's head and took his hand. "Lead the way officer; I don't want to get lost."

* * *

While he felt uncomfortable with the stranger from the club groping him in various places, Aiichirou felt more than pleased when Rin's hands began wandering down his body, caressing him in ways he never thought imaginable. It was obvious that Rin was experienced and this wasn't his first time, but it only further heated up the encounter. Especially when he took out the makeshift handcuffs and cuffed Aiichirou's hands to the bed frame, keeping him from moving. His shirt was pulled up but not taken off ("Whoops, should've cuffed you _after _I stripped you, sorry.") and it was then that he started whining that Rin was wearing too much clothing. And the stripper only complied by removing his own collared shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Firm hands started wandering around the lithe chest, pinching and kneading skin while Rin's lips busied themselves at Aiichirou's neck, leaving small marks that only proved that this kid was _his_. His tongue worked its' way down, stopping to suckle at a pert nipple while his fingers toyed with the other. All the while, the boy under him was squirming and moaning and whining; literally begging for more without voicing it. Nimble fingers fumbled with the button of Aiichirou's pants, discarding them, and without warning, a warm tongue traced the outline of the hard erection being constricted by baby blue boxers.

The way Aiichirou _moaned_, it sent tingles down Rin's spine and only made his own arousal more painful. He decided to tease the boy a little, refusing to put his mouth or hands directly on skin, opting instead to keep the sacred barrier of clothing. For some reason, it was just so entertaining to hear little Ai—

"Rin, _please_, stop teasing me!"

Of all the sexual encounters Rin had over the course of his life, never had he needed to take off a pair of underwear as fast as he did. The fabric practically ripped from Aiichirou's body, and Rin's lips immediately opened to take in as much of the cock in front of him as he could. Now with the clothing out of the way, he lifted his hand toward his partner's mouth, silently asking for the fingers to be licked. And in a few seconds they were soaked, and his middle finger had somehow found its' way down to Aiichirou's ass, prodding the little hole and pushing in, all the while keeping his mouth on the dick to mask pain with pleasure.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Aiichirou had never had anything stuck up there and now that something _was_, it felt weird. Not a bad kind of weird, it was the kind of weird that made you want more, instead. So he wriggled his backside, moaning as Rin growled around his cock, the vibrations doing nothing to help him from jizzing everywhere. A second finger soon joined the first, and Aiichirou winced visibly, discomfort shooting up his spine.

But when the third finger joined the other two, it was back to pleasure. He felt empty when Rin pulled both his lips and hand away, and watched intently as he slipped on a condom (where did he even _get _that?) and positioned himself. "This might hurt," was the only warning as Rin plunged in, watching in awe as his new lover's back arched beautifully. He stilled, waiting for the signal to keep moving, which apparently was Aiichirou's legs wrapping around him and the soft murmur of his name.

He didn't last long. But Rin couldn't care less. He enjoyed the time well spent and as soon as he felt himself let loose he pulled out of the boy, removing the condom and tying it up, too tired to actually throw it out and instead tossing it on the floor somewhere. He layed down on the bed, eyes closed, ready to fall asleep until Aiichirou's voice broke the silence. "Um…do you mind…letting my hands free now?"

* * *

The only problem with all this was that the next day was Monday and Aiichirou had to rush back to the campus to get dressed and make it to his classes. He met up with Nagisa and the others, who were all standing by the poolside, waiting for the boy. "Sorry I'm late? What's going on here?" He looked around. "Where's Haruka-senpai?"

Makoto pointed to the dark haired boy, who seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation. "Talking to Rin about some swim meet or something."

"Rin?"

Nagisa grinned. "Matsuoka Rin-chan. He's our senpai." That damned wink he gave the silveret seemed to say, 'and your fucking crush'.

Rin looked over at the rest of the group, his eyes widening when he met Aiichirou's, but Haruka somehow dragged him back into their conversation.

"I see…" Aiichirou murmured.

* * *

That night, he was back at the club, alone, and made his way to the bar. He ordered a water, just like the night before, and only took one sip when that unmistakable voice resounded in his ears. "Nice to see you here again, are you going to be a regular, now?"

Aiichirou turned to Rin, smiling softly. "Maybe."

The redhead chuckled. "Let me try this a little differently. My name is Matsuoka Rin, and I'd like to be your boyfriend."

"My name's Nitori Aiichirou, and I would love that. By the way, you're being a cop again tonight? Can I cuff _you _instead?"

* * *

**I welcome myself into the Free! fandom as a fanfic writer. I never would have thought that my first fic for this would be a smutty, RinTori fic, Jesus.**

**Check out Eternal White Rose for more updates!**


End file.
